


The Perfect Gift

by lestradegraves (Paladinsol)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladinsol/pseuds/lestradegraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg's one year anniversary is approaching and they're stumped on what to get each other. Maybe John can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of a rather fangirlish conversation on tumblr where I discussed with another user what it'd be like when Greg and Mycroft had to get each other anniversary presents.
> 
> Special thanks tumblr user cumberlavida for the back and forth!

_Preface_

Mycroft Holmes jolts awake, temporarily blinded by the light. He's confused for a moment, unsure of where he is. _What's going on?_ He wonders, struck by the unusualness of the question. It's a rare moment indeed when Mycroft Holmes doesn't know where he is.

He shakes his head and looks around the room. It's plain and sparsely furnished, yet comfortable. He finds it strangely charming and quite familiar.

Finally, he looks at the bed next to him, and jolts a little. Beside him is a grey haired man, snoring slightly. He's confused for a moment before the previous night comes flooding back. Gregory Lestrade. The man next to him is Gregory Lestrade. Mycroft's boyfriend, Gregory Lestrade. The phrase keeps tumbling around in his head and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

Gregory's eyes flutter open, and he blinks up at Mycroft, “Lie with me Myc,” he murmurs sleepily. Still smiling, Mycroft lies down and allows himself to be enveloped by Gregory's arms.  
  


_One Year Later_

**Mycroft:**

“Look Mycroft, I don't know why you think I could help you, why aren't you asking Sherlock?” John says, a somewhat exasperated look on his face. _John you know very well why I am not asking my brother,_ Mycroft thinks, a frown momentarily marring his features. _Would you have me say it? Very well._

“I am not asking my brother because as you very well know, he is not well versed in this... area. I am unsure of anyone else to turn to for advice.” Mycroft grits his teeth slightly, annoyed at the smug look on John's face, “Please John, Sherlock cannot even remember Gregory's name. I would not ask were it not incredibly important. Now, will you help me?”

Mycroft watches John drink it in, pure satisfaction on his face. He feels mortified. He's practically begging Sherlock's sidekick for help. Seconds, or quite possibly minutes pass, as they stare each other down. Finally, John nods. “I'll help you find an anniversary gift, Mycroft.”

 

**Greg:**

“John, you got a minute? Got something I need to ask you.” Greg asks, when Sherlock wanders off with one of his laptops. John nods, “Yeah, s'pose. No case to work on at the moment.”

Greg grins, “Well see it's our one year anniversary soon. Me and Myc I mean, and I want to do something spectacular for him. But he's Mr. Government himself. I'm not really sure what to do for him, but I wanna make it amazing. You got any ideas?”

John looks like he's about to start laughing. _What's the joke?_   Wonders Greg, confusion splayed across his face. After a few moments John pulls himself together and nods, “Yeah of course mate, I'll see what I can do.”

Greg smiles, relieved that John has agreed to help him.

 


End file.
